Soy su guía Crazy
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: Ike llega a la mansión Smash y nadie mejor que Crazy Hand para mostrarle cuál será su nuevo hogar y presentarle a los que pasarán a ser su nueva familia... O eso pensó Master Hand cuando decidió que era más sensato quedarse él con el papeleo y dejar a la otra mano haciendo de guía turística.


Master Hand había permitido a su hermano Crazy Hand hacer de guía turística por la Mansión Smash. Aunque hubiese preferido ser él mismo quien le enseñase las instalaciones al nuevo miembro del equipo, el papeleo se le estaba acumulando y sabiendo más que de sobras cómo trabajaba su hermano en un despacho con una montaña de hojas a revisar, firmar, rellenar, lo más adecuado era alejar a la alocada mano. Total, para explicarle cómo funcionaba la casa, por dónde debía ir para entrenar o enfrentarse en combate y presentar al resto de smashers a Ike tampoco hacía falta tener un título o una licenciatura. Simplemente bastaba con abrir puertas y decir nombres, algo que su hermano podría hacer sin que nadie anduviese junto a él indicándole o recordándole nada.

Cuán equivocado estaba…

Ike llegó a la puerta de la mansión, maleta en mano, y llamó al timbre. Como era de esperar, Crazy Hand apareció al instante, preparado para hacer de guía, con un gorro sobre uno de sus dedos que dejó bastante confuso al nuevo.

-¡Bienvenido a la Mansión Smash, Ike! Soy Crazy Hand, tu guía de hoy y uno de los mandamases en este lugar –se presentó.

-Gracias por la invitación –se apresuró a decir el espadachín, esperando aún a que la mano se apartase para poder entrar.

-Bien, te voy a presentar a todos tus compañeros. Aunque debo advertirte que esto parece un zoo –susurró. Ike no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir una vez −. Vale, sígueme.

Lo primero con lo que se encontró el nuevo fue con el gran salón con una enorme estantería llena de libros, varios armarios más y un pedazo de plasma al que habían conectadas varios aparatos, entre ellos un DVD, una Play Station 3, una Wii U y una Xbox.

-Bien, Aquí el salón –mostró Crazy −. La tele, las consolas, las películas, las revistas, los libros… Y algunos de tus compañeros –dijo acercándose al grupo de bajitos que, sentados en el suelo, competían en un juego de carreras −. ¡Niños!

-¡Hola, Crazy! –saludaron mientras uno ponía el pausa y tiraban los mandos.

-Vale, niños os presento a Ike. Ike, ellos son Lucas, Ness, Toon Link y los Ice Climbers Popo y Nana. Son el chiquiparc de la casa.

-¡Hola, Ike! –saludaron los cinco a coro tras mirar de mala manera a la mano junto a ellos.

-Hola, chicos, mucho gusto –saludó el espadachín mientras observaba las repentinamente sonrientes caras de los niños.

-¿Te quedas a jugar con nosotros? –preguntó el niño de la gorra roja, Ness.

-Pues…

-Ahora le estoy enseñando la mansión, chicos –interrumpió Crazy Hand −. Cuando acabe, ya vendrá.

-¡Vale! –repitieron los cinco regresando a las consolas.

-Venga, Ike, sígueme, que aún queda mucho –llamó Crazy.

Ike echó un último vistazo a los cinco, los cuatro chicos jugando y la única chica animando a su hermano. Volteó hacia Crazy y le siguió fuera del salón.

-Bueno, ellos duermen todos en la misma habitación, así que no te preocupes, no tendrás a ninguno de ellos como compañero de sueños –dijo la mano mientras abría otra puerta.

Otro salón, algo más pequeño que el primero en el que habían estado, con una larga mesa y muchas sillas únicamente. En una de las esquinas, dos mujeres y un hombre tomaban té tranquilamente.

-Éste es el comedor –mencionó.

-Hola, Crazy –saludó la rubia −. ¿Quién viene contigo?

-¡Anda! Si he llegado al club del té –dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de volverse hacia el nuevo −. Os presento a Ike, es nuevo aquí.

-Que las diosas te pillen confesado –comentó la mujer castaña antes de darle un sorbo a su taza.

-¡Qué cruel eres, Zelda! –regañó Crazy −. Vale, te los presento. Ella es Zelda, princesa de Hyrule y experta en dejarte en la friendzone.

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó en susurros la de orejas puntiagudas.

-La rubia de rosa es la siempre secuestrada princesa Peach, aprendiz de la Reina "dejo-en-friendzone", amante de las setas, de las verduras y de los melocotones –siguió Crazy.

-¿Aprendiz? –preguntó la de rosa.

-Y por último, otra princesa, Marth.

-¿Princesa? –preguntó el hombre llevándose la mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

-Esto… Un placer conoceros a todos –saludó Ike, empezando a apartarse de Crazy Hand aunque nadie saltaba a matarle.

-Vale, sigamos antes que me entren ganas de tomar té –empujó la mano al novato.

Aún con la mirada asesina de la realeza reunida en el comedor, Crazy empujó a Ike hacia otra puerta que conectaba con la cocina. Dentro, una criatura redonda y rosa, con zapatillas rojas, estaba cocinando mientras otra criatura redonda azulada, vestida como de caballero medieval oscuro y una máscara cubriéndole el rostro, permanecía atada a una silla.

-¿Ya has vuelto a caer en la trampa, Meta? –preguntó Crazy divertido antes de centrarse en Ike −. Ellos son Kirby y Meta Knight. A Kirby se le da de muerte cocinar.

-¡Meta Knight de menú! –chilló la bola rosa mientras el otro intentaba soltarse.

-Bueno, como puedes ver, son las canicas gigantes de la mansión –dijo Crazy, paralizando con sus palabras al cocinero y el ingrediente especial de la comida −. Venga, vamos, que aún queda mucho por ver.

-Mucho gusto conoceros a los dos –dijo rápidamente Ike a las dos bolas cuyos ojos empezaban a brillar con maldad.

Crazy siguió por el pasillo, con Ike detrás, hasta dar con una puerta cerrada. Sin pensárselo, la abrió y entró, ignorando la peste que inundaba el lugar.

-¡OYE! ¡QUE ESTÁ OCUPADO!

-Vale, éste es uno de los dos baños –enseñó la mano ignorando al regordete sentado en el retrete −. Ah, y él es Wario. Es un cerdo. Wario, éste es vuestro nuevo amiguito y se llama Ike.

-¡ME DA IGUAL COMO SE LLAME, DÉJAME CAGAR TRANQUILO! –chilló agitando sus cortas patas y sus puños a la vez.

Ike ni se dignó a saludar. A distancia, observó el baño hasta que Crazy salió, dejándose la puerta abierta, con los chillidos de Wario y los gritos de los más pequeños avisando sobre una "bomba nuclear". Preocupado por lo que pudiese pasar en la casa, siguió a su guía por unas escaleras a un piso superior. Allí había más cantidad de puertas a lo largo de un pasillo que parecía interminable.

-Éstas son las habitaciones –señaló Crazy −. Normalmente sólo se usan para ir a dormir, pero tampoco hay normativas sobre qué hacer en ellas.

-Ah…

-Bueno, probemos suerte a ver si encontramos tu cuarto y puedes dejar tu maleta.

-Está bien –respondió, aunque tampoco estaba muy convencido de la idea. Entrar en los cuartos de los demás sin permiso, teniendo en cuenta que había gente por abajo, no le gustaba mucho.

-Vale, y en la puerta número uno tenemos… –empezó Crazy, como si estuviese en un concurso. La abrió y no se encontró a nadie. Solo cinco camas −. Ah, sí, éste es el cuarto de los más pequeños. Antes era el último, pero resulta que había noches en las que se dedicaban a hacer de fantasmas y se decidió mudarles más cerca de la entrada, así no los tendrían nunca al final del pasillo.

-Ah…

-Bien, pues ésta no es tu habitación –sentenció Crazy cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia otra −. En la puerta número dos tenemos…

Abrió la puerta de golpe, sin importar si había alguien. Por suerte, no había nada más allá de tres camas y las paredes pintadas en tres colores.

-Esta habitación no sé de quién es –dijo Crazy entrando con total tranquilidad. Ike siguió en la puerta, observando cómo la alocada mano se asomaba a los armarios y debajo de las camas −. ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé quién duerme aquí! ¡Las chicas!

-Ah…

-Aquí duermen Zelda, Peach y Samus. Ah, a Samus aún no te la he presentado… Es que no sé dónde está –dijo saliendo de la habitación −. Bueno, sigamos.

Cerró la puerta y siguió el camino por el pasillo, abriendo más puertas entrando a cuartos vacíos de gente que Ike no tenía el placer de conocer hasta que encontraron a alguien tirado en una de las camas con un libro.

-¿Nunca os han enseñado a llamar a las puertas? –preguntó un chico vestido de verde.

-Lo siento, todas están vacías –sonrió Crazy −. Ike, él es Link, héroe de Hyrule, hermano mayor de Toon, amigo de Zelda y de Sheik, al que tampoco te he presentado, y eterno habitante de la friendzone. Link, él es Ike, el nuevo.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso de "eterno habitante de la friendzone"? –preguntó el rubio medio incorporándose.

-¿Has logrado una cita con Zelda?

-Olvídalo –dijo dejándose caer de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves? –sonrió −. Bueno, que yo creo que se está volviendo gay, porque le veo entrenando más con Sheik que hablando con Zelda.

-Crazy, te la estás jugando –amenazó Link, dejando el libro y cogiendo de junto a su cama un arco.

-¿Dónde está tu compañero de cuarto? –preguntó como si nada la mano.

-Más te vale largarte, Crazy –amenazó el héroe de Hyrule, tensando el arco.

-Sí, claro. Vamos, Ike –dijo no con miedo, sino ignorando al de ropas verdes y dando por finalizada la visita en aquel cuarto.

-Esto… Mucho gusto conocerte, Link –saludó Ike.

-Lo mismo digo –respondió el otro relajado al perder de vista la mano.

-Oye, ¿te molesta si dejo mi maleta aquí?

-Déjala ahí, que no moleste cuando entre Pit –indicó el de orejas puntiagudas.

Rápidamente, Ike dejó la maleta, salió del cuarto, cerró la puerta y siguió a la problemática mano unas escaleras más arriba.

-Bueno, esta zona es poco visitada, pero igualmente te la enseño –dijo Crazy, llegando al siguiente y último piso, con dos únicas puertas −. Esta puerta es la del desván, donde están tirados todos los trastos inútiles y otros cachivaches –dijo abriendo la puerta y revelando la polvorienta sala.

-¿Y esa otra?

-Enseguida lo sabrás –dijo abriendo de golpe la puerta y revelando a dos seres allí presentes que se sobresaltaron.

-¡SE LLAMA A LA PUERTA! –chilló el más humano.

-¡Hola, Liga del Mal! –saludó Crazy. El nombre erizó todo el vello de Ike −. Por lo que veo sólo sois dos ahora…

-Eso no significa que puedas quedarte aquí a escuchar nuestros planes –respondió el de aspecto de tortuga gigante.

-Vale, aquí empieza el zoológico –dijo Crazy. Un lápiz se rompió en aquella sala e Ike tragó saliva fuertemente −. Ése es Ganondorf, un cerdo. Literalmente –el lápiz se rompió otra vez −. Su compañero es Bowser. Como puedes ver, es una tortuga. Ellos dos comparten habitación con el otro cerdo, es decir, Wario, con Meta Knight y con Wolf, que es raro que no esté aquí…

-Hola, encantado de conoceros –saludó Ike. No recibió respuesta alguna ni gesto alguno de bienvenida por parte de aquellos dos hombres.

-Vale, dejémoslos que sigan tramando cómo acabar con todos los demás, que aún nos queda mucha casa por delante –informó Crazy, cerrando la puerta en los morros de Ike y arrastrándolo escaleras debajo de nuevo −. Ah, se me ha olvidado, en el piso de las habitaciones hay otro lavabo y el cuarto de las chicas dispone de un lavabo propio al que todo hombre tiene prohibido entrar.

-Ah, vale…

Crazy bajó todas las escaleras, con Ike pegado a él aunque pendiente de su alrededor, y siguió por un pasillo de la planta baja hasta otra puerta. Al abrirla, Ike pudo ver lo que parecía una armería y un taller de reparaciones.

-Un dos en uno –dijo feliz Crazy, llamando la atención de los allí presentes −. Por favor, chicos, presten atención.

-Ya lo hacemos –dijo alguien.

-Pues prestad más. Tenéis un nuevo compañero, se llama Ike y vivirá aquí el resto de vuestras vidas, así que comportaos.

-Hola a todos –saludó Ike.

-¡Un novato! –silbó un hombre vestido de camuflaje.

-El que lleva sin afeitarse a saber cuántos días es Snake –presentó Crazy −. Su especialidad es el camuflaje, o al menos eso dice él. Yo siempre lo veo. Él también ronda la friendzone, pero es que viéndolo está más que claro.

-Ésa me ha dolido, Crazy –dijo antes de sentarse en el suelo y cubrirse con una caja de cartón.

-El pingüino con bata y mazo es el Rey Dedede. Ya te he dicho que esto es un zoo más bien, ¿no? –preguntó Crazy. A Ike se le escapó una risa tonta muy floja mientras Dedede daba golpecitos en el suelo con su mazo.

-Sé de una mano que morirá hoy –murmuró.

-El robot es R.O.B. Ni tan siquiera sé en qué grupo clasificarlo –los ojos de R.O.B se hicieron pequeños, amenazantes −. Ahí está Zelda de nuevo, la culpable de que Link esté en la friendzone.

-Tenía que encontrármelo de nuevo –murmuró la soberana de Hyrule apretando una cuchilla.

-Relájate, relájate –dijo frotándole un brazo otra mujer rubia con un ajustado traje azul.

-La que está a su lado es Samus. Es raro verla así, de azul… Por lo normal va con su traje de astronauta –dijo Crazy −. ¡Ah, mira! Si justo está reparando su casco rojo.

-Zelda, recuérdame por qué no debo usar mi traje aún –pidió Samus.

-Porque Pikachu te descolocó todo con el último impactrueno esta mañana –dijo la castaña.

-Vale, el tío súper guay de allí es Captain Falcon. Su sentido de la moda no es precisamente el mejor, pero qué se le va a hacer…

-Me pido a esa mano –murmuró haciéndose crujir los nudillos.

-Y esa cosa rara negra es Mr. Game & Watch. Como R.O.B., aún no sé dónde clasificarle. Bueno, puedes meterlo en la de zoológico porque es capaz de convertirse en un pulpo.

Mr. Game sacó una sartén y empezó a agitarla en absoluto silencio. Ike no sabía muy bien qué quería decir con ello, pero no debía ser nada bueno. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes por mucho que esa sala le fuese interesante ya que él usaba espadas y allí se podría arreglar cualquier tipo de arma por lo que podía ver.

-Vale, chicos, seguid afilando vuestras armas –despidió Crazy, empujando a Ike por otra puerta de esa sala que daba al exterior.

-Encantados lo vamos a hacer, Crazy –murmuraron algunos. Ike juró ver a alguien relamiéndose con una chuchilla/espada/arma afilada entre las manos.

El enorme jardín de la Mansión Smash estaba claramente hasta arriba de gente en esos momentos. Por todos lados había movimiento y eso hacía que Crazy Hand no se decidiese a quién ir primero.

-Bueno, aquí se hace lo que a cada quién le da la gana. Y como puedes ver, la mayor parte del zoológico smash está aquí reunido.

La frase, aunque no dicha muy alta, llegó hasta los más alejados de la mansión, quienes miraron fríamente a la mano.

-¡VALE, ATENTOS TODOS PORQUE SÓLO LO DIRÉ UNA VEZ! –chilló Crazy. Incluso los de la casa se asomaron a las ventanas −. ¡EL NOVATO QUE ME ACOMPAÑA SE LLAMA IKE! ¡QUIERO QUE SEÁIS BUENOS CHICOS CON ÉL!

Todas las cabezas asomadas a ventanas desaparecieron; los que estaban en el jardín, continuaron con sus cosas aunque no perdían de vista a la mano; Crazy caminaba hacia el primer grupo que estaba más quieto; Ike temía por su vida si la visita guiada duraba más minutos.

-Ike, éste es Pit, la gallina de Smash.

-¿A quién llamas gallina? –preguntó molesto el ángel fiel a Palutena separando su arco en dos cuchillas.

-Bueno, tienes alas, plumas y no vuelas –dijo con total calma Crazy −. El que le acompaña es un enano del mundo colorín, Olimar. Lo que le rodean son Pikmins, una especie de flores raras –ante la presentación, Olimar cogió un Pikmin y se preparó para tirarlo.

-Encantado de conoceros –murmuró Ike, temeroso de seguir allí.

-Vale, sigamos –dijo feliz Crazy −. Esa cosa azul con botas rojas que corre y corre y corre como si no hubiese un mañana es el siguiente animal del zoológico, Sonic el puercoespín, erizo, hedgehog… En cualquier idioma sigue sonando a animal.

-¿Alguien me nombra? –preguntó acercándose a gran velocidad.

-Como puedes comprobar, animales no nos faltan en la Mansión. Lo que no sé si podrás adoptar a alguien como mascota.

-Crazy, no soy una mascota –dijo serio el erizo −. Siento que nos conozcamos de esta forma, Ike.

-No, no pasa nada…

-Bueno, que aún me queda gente… Digo animales –se corrigió la alocada mano −. Ese bultito verde que duerme sobre el tronco cortado aquel es Yoshi, el potro de los hermanos fontaneros. Que justamente son los que están sentados al lado. El de rojo es Mario y el de verde es Luigi. Ah, Mario es otro habitante de la friendzone y Luigi… ¿El eterno segundón? ¿Se le llama así al que siempre va por detrás?

-Ah… Vale –Ike pudo ver cómo los rostros de ambos hermanos cambiaban a enfado mientras se ponían en pie.

-Sobre el árbol, los dos monos peludos son Donkey y Diddy Kong. Son parientes, como todos los monos en un zoo –siguió Crazy. Ike pudo ver cómo el mayor de los monos agitaba un brazo mientras el más pequeño sacaba dos especies de pistolas bastante curiosas.

-Ajá –dijo por decir el espadachín.

-Bueno, aquel de allá es el Entrenador Pokemon, amante de los pokemons y, como muestra de su amor por ellos, tiene tres: Squirtle, Ivysaur y Charizard. Pero no te creas que son los únicos pokemons aquí –dijo rápidamente Crazy −. Lo que no pertenecen al Entrenador, así que por desgracia no pueden ser recogidos.

-¿Recogidos?

-Sí, bueno, cosas de entrenadores –quitó importancia Crazy mientras buscaba los otros tres pokemons libres −. Esa especie de criatura bípeda azul y negra es Lucario. Va así un poco al estilo Ninja, con esas líneas negras cubriéndole los ojos y la cabeza que más parecen el tanga de alguna chica.

Ike no sabía si reír o echarse a llorar. Lucario, aun con la distancia, había escuchado todo lo que Crazy Hand había dicho y miraba amenazadoramente hacia ellos mientras un aura azul empezaba a surgir de él.

-La bolita rosa que se cree cantante es Jigglypuff. El pobre no se da cuenta que realmente sus cantos son muy lentos y aburridos, por lo que todo el mundo se acaba durmiendo al escucharle. Incluso cuando canta en la ducha, quien le escucha acaba dormido.

El novato observó la bolita rosa de ojos esmeraldas inflando sus mofletes, confiriéndole un aspecto aún más redondo incluso, mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Y por último, el ratón ese amarillo que te hace pensar cómo la evolución ha podido dar estos pasos se llama Pikachu. Como a todo ratón, le encanta el queso y ser perseguido por los gatos.

Con miedo, Ike observó cómo Pikachu inflaba también sus mofletes, de los cuales surgían pequeños rayitos, a la vez que su cola se debatía entre estirarse hacia el cielo o permanecer a ras del suelo.

-Bueno, éstos son los que no pertenecen al Entrenador, aunque a veces les ayuda o les dice cosas porque son pokemons. Sospecho que él también anda en la friendzone por estar tan centrado en los pokemons en vez de en las mujeres… Quizás también por eso no logro recordar su nombre… Como sólo habla con pokemons y éstos lo ven como un entrenador, le deben de llamar profe o maestro o entrenador en vez de con su nombre…

-¿Sque? –preguntó Squirtle preparándose a cuatro patas.

-No –respondió Red, escondiendo sus ojos con la gorra.

-¿Saur? –preguntó Ivysaur haciendo aparecer dos látigos que preocuparon a Ike.

-Tampoco –volvió a negar.

-¿Char? –la grave voz de Charizard fue acompañada de una leve crecida del fuego en su cola, gesto que preocupó aún más al novato.

-No, no saltéis aún a atacar –respondió.

Ike, temeroso de lo que podría pasar, observó alrededor, encontrándose de pronto que tan sólo quedaban tres smashers por saludar. Por desgracia, aunque vestían ropas algo curiosas y se mantenían a dos patas, tenían aspectos puramente animales.

-Y aquí los últimos animales de este zoo –sonrió Crazy, acercándose a ellos y recibiendo una mirada asesina en especial del que parecía un lobo.

-Aléjate si quieres vivir –amenazó.

-¡Wolf! ¡No seas malo ya con el nuevo! –regañó Crazy, ignorando por completo que la amenaza era para él −. Bueno, el borde malhumorado es Wolf y ellos son Fox y Falco. No tiene confusión, son tal y como se llaman.

-Hola –dijo Ike, saludando con una mano sin saber muy bien qué decirles a ese trío que rabiaba por golpear a la mano.

-Bueno, que no nos queda mucho –dijo de pronto Crazy estirando de Ike.

Con las miradas asesinas de todo el patio (salvo Yoshi, que seguía dormido), Ike siguió a Crazy Hand hasta el límite del patio. Una vez allí, observó una especie de anfiteatro romano.

-Ésta es la arena. Aquí se celebran los combates y quienes no luchan se quedan ahí sentaditos, como buenos niños. Está montado así porque al que ideó este lugar no se le ocurrió otra forma de representar batallitas, pero no te preocupes, que la zona de pelea cambia a otros escenarios mediante un trasto que mi hermano no me permite manejar aunque sólo consta de un par de botones –explicó rápidamente −. Y hasta aquí nuestra visita por la Mansión Smash. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí –asintió −. ¿No hay sala de entrenamiento?

-Eso se hace en el patio. No creo que a tus amigos les guste eso de ordenar toda la casa cada vez que hacen combates de entrenamiento. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-No –negó Ike, deseoso de ser libre de la compañía de esa mano.

-Bien, pues ya hemos acabado –dijo dando media vuelta y haciendo al novato regresar hacia el jardín −. Es una lástima que no hayamos podido ver a Sheik, el "novio" de Link y más bueno que Snake en cuanto al camuflaje y a pasar inadvertido, pero bueno, no importa, seguro que le conocerás cuando te lo cruces en…

-¡CRAZY HAND! –chilló una voz, sobresaltando a Ike.

-¡Hablando del rey de Roma! ¡Ése es Sheik! –señaló Crazy.

-¡TÚ, ESTÚPIDA MANO PARLANCHINA! –chilló lanzando toda una serie de cuchillas.

Por detrás de Sheik, la figura de lo que creyó un robot humanoide y cuya cabeza recordó a Ike el casco que la rubia de azul estaba reparando, empezó a cargar potencia en el cañón de su brazo derecho. Asustado, miró alrededor sin saber qué hacer. Por suerte, algo tiró de él y lo apartó de Crazy Hand mientras Sheik seguía lanzando cuchillas y golpeaba con una cuerda.

-Será mejor que te alejes, novato –habló Sonic, dejando a Ike por detrás de la cazarrecompensas que aún cargaba su cañón.

En el poco tiempo que había perdido el sentido de la orientación Ike, el resto de smashers llegaron hasta allí. Link, Toon y Pit preparaban sus arcos justo cuando Sheik cayó entre ambos de verde e hizo aparecer otro arco él también. Los cuatro dispararon mientras Snake, tras ellos, lanzaba granadas con la ayuda de Captain. También Fox, Falco y Wolf disparaban con pistolas hacia la mano, junto a R.O.B., quien lanzaba rayos láser con los ojos. Incluso Olimar lanzaba Pikmins con fuerza y el Rey Dedede hacía aparecer lo que el novato pensó que eran peluches marrones hasta que empezaron a moverse por sí mismos dando paso a bolas de pinchos.

Al lado de Samus se situaron los tres pokemons de Red, preparados para recibir instrucciones. Mario también se posicionó junto a ellos, preparando su ataque. Por detrás, Ganondorf y Bowser parecían concentrar energía mientras el cuerpo del primero sufría cambios y el del segundo aumentaba de tamaño.

En otro grupo, Lucas y Ness concentraban energía mientras la cola de Pikachu alcanzaba su posición más alta y recibía un rayo directo en ella. Algo más apartado, pero ayudando a ese equipo, Lucario concentraba más aura en una gran esfera.

A ambos lados de Crazy Hand, pero a distancia de cualquier ataque, Luigi y los Ice Climbers mantenían retenida la mano para que no pudiese esquivar a nadie. Cuando las flechas, las balas, los lásers, los Pikmins y los Waddle Dees parecieron agotarse, Donkey empezó a golpear a puñetazo limpio a la mano, apoyado por la cacahuetola de Diddy, los muslitos de pollo que aparecían de la sartén de Mr. Game, las ostias de Peach, un Sonic amarillo y las espadas de Meta Knight y Marth.

-¡Apartad! –chilló Samus, cuya carga de energía estaba al máximo. Enseguida todos los más cercanos a Crazy o que estuviesen ante ella se apartaron.

-¡Adelante, chicos! ¡Ataque triple! –gritó Red a sus pokemons.

-Vas a arder, Crazy –murmuró Mario.

El potente disparo de Samus, el ataque combinado de los tres pokemons y el ataque final de Mario acertaron de pleno en la paralizada mano alocada.

-¡PIIIIIKAAAAACHUUUUUU!

-Esto aún no ha acabado –sonrió maliciosamente Lucario mientras descargaba su ataque junto al de Pikachu.

-¡TORMENTA ESTELAR PSI!

El gran impactrueno de Pikachu, la tormenta aural de Lucario y los ataques de Lucas y Ness siguieron la estela de los anteriores, golpeando con fuerza a Crazy y haciendo pensar a Ike que aquel grupo al que, supuestamente, debía llamar "compañeros de mansión/aventuras/peleas" estaba a punto de asesinar a Crazy Hand. Todos los ataques cesaron, dejando a la vista una mano que de blanco no tenía nada y cuyo gorro que había usado para hacer de guía estaba completamente carbonizado. Por si fuera poco, un cerdo enorme y un tortugón arremetieron contra Crazy, derribándola al instante. Con tranquilidad, Jigglypuff se acercó a la mano y empezó a cantar en voz baja, lo justo para que le escuchase única y exclusivamente la mano, y cuando se aseguró que estaba dormido, sonrió con maldad, apartándose rodando lo más rápido que su redondo cuerpo le permitió.

-¡HORA DE LA COMIDA! –gritó Kirby, con gorro de cocina y haciendo aparecer una gran olla en la que acabó Crazy Hand cocinándose.

En cuanto el rosado empezó a remover la olla con tranquilidad, tarareando una receta de cocina de dudosos ingredientes, el resto de smashers se acercaron allí. Ike descubrió de pronto que Samus había perdido su armadura y que, casco en mano, empezaba a golpear a la mano de la olla. Más partes de su armadura estaban en manos de los que no tenían espadas, no podían atacar con cuchillas o no tenían un nabo asesino cortesía de Peach.

-Esto… chicos… ¿alguien se acuerda de mí? –preguntó Ike.

Otro detalle que enseguida captó el novato (que ya se encomendaba a Dios, a la Virgen y a todos los santos que muchas veces había escuchado nombrar a su madre y a su abuela) era que, muy por detrás, el caballito verde seguía durmiendo en su tronco, feliz como si nada hubiese pasado… Y que la voz de alguien pidiendo a pleno pulmón papel indicaba la ausencia de otro smasher en la matanza.


End file.
